1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign support structures and more particularly pertains to a vehicle reminder sign for alerting a driver to a vehicle condition or other appointment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sign support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, sign support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sign support structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,684; U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,737; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,175; U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,276; and U.S. Pat. No. D,328,413.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vehicle reminder sign for alerting a driver to a vehicle condition or appointment which includes a clamp securable to a vehicle lever, with a support stanchion extending from the clamp and coupled to a sign support which receives any one of a plurality of signs therein.
In these respects, the vehicle reminder sign according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a driver to a vehicle condition, appointment, or the like.